Jimmy's sacrifice
by SXR123
Summary: When visiting a new planet Jimmy and his friends certainly find life! But after meeting them they're certainly wishing they hadn't! Jimmy's going to be sacrificed! what are his last words to Carl, Sheen and Cindy? Find out! -read & review please- ONESHOT


**I don't own Jimmy Neutron... if I did, there'd be another season. :D**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for retroville, well, for the town, not for Jimmy and his friends. Who were gathering at his clubhouse. Jimmy had sent them all a message saying "meet me at my clubhouse! I've got some things I'd like to share!" Jimmy had gotten a call from Libby soon after he sent the message. She was home sick with a cold and couldn't come, so it was just him, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen.<p>

The three gathered at his clubhouse, Cindy pushing Carl and Sheen aside. "I'll right Neutron, what's all this about?" She glared at him, but he ignored her.

"My friends!" He said with a smile, "And Cindy…" He scowled. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I've recently discovered a new planet that I wanted to explore, but I didn't want to go alone, Goddard is going to be in for maintenance for the next hour or so, and I'm so excited I couldn't wait!" He was hardly standing still. "So I wanted to know if you all would like to come join me in this adventure!" He smiled.

"Nope!" Cindy laughed and walked away.

Jimmy was prepared, "Oh Cindy… discovering this planet could bring fame and fortune!"

She zipped back over to him, "I'm in!" She knew she was a bit greedy, but she didn't think anyone would pass up this kind of invitation.

"Well… I dunno Jim… I mean, the hazards of space could irritate my scapula, not to mention the fact that my foot has been bothering me for a little while…" Carl tried to make up excuses.

"Yeah and uh, the new ultra-lord episode comes on in 72 hours, I've got to prepare!" Sheen was taking a step back.

Jimmy smiled, "Already taken care of sheen." Jimmy took out a box and handed it to sheen. "Goddard tapped into the company that airs ultra-lord and got the episode 72 hours before its release, you can watch it on the way." Jimmy smiled, and then looked to Carl. "Carl I've got any medical supplies you may need in this new rocket. If you've got a problem, all you need to do is look at the medical cabinet next to your seat. There's a TV next to sheen's seat." Jimmy smiled triumphantly. "So, no excuses then? We're all ready to go?"

Sheen gasped, "SWEET! I'm in!" He hugged the box tightly.

"Well… I guess so." Carl sighed, both Sheen and Carl walked into the rocket. Jimmy and Cindy bumped into each other and they growled.

"Watch it neutron! You're in my way!" She snared, walking into the rocket with an attitude.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked in with her, closing the rocket doors behind him.

"Three! Two! One! LIFT OFF!" He pressed the button and the rocked fired into the air.

They blasted through the air and into the atmosphere and into the vast area of space. "First stop, the new planet!" Jimmy said pushing a few buttons and pushing a lever, causing the ship to zoom off into space.

Time slowly passed, Carl was checking the cabinet next to him for supplies, Sheen was enjoying the new episode of ultralord and Cindy was sitting shotgun. Much to her dismay. "Are we there yet neutron?" She said nastily.

"We're getting there Cindy, just calm down. Don't you want to look out at the stars?" He smiled to her. She sighed and lightly smiled back. She looked out at space and marveled at all the wonders it held. Jimmy sighed, hoping that would keep her distracted long enough until they got to the new planet.

Two hours passed and they were finally reaching the planet. "OK everyone, prepare to land!" Jimmy said hitting a few buttons. "I'll be landing in roughly ten minutes." He smiled at his group of friends.

The rocket hovered to the ground and made a slow decent. Landing, the doors opened. "Alright, everyone out and let's search this planet for any kind of life!" Jimmy stepped out and the rest of them followed. They walked in a single file fashion. The planet was primitive, there were no actual buildings in site and a large forest area seemed to surround them.

They had been walking for a good ten minutes before Sheen and Carl were getting bored. Cindy was losing her patience. "Hey, Neutron… this is getting kind of boring… Can we just go back to the ship—WAAH!" She jumped up, looking around. "WH-what… the… the ground!" The ground began shaking, and looking up, the group gasped.

Giants! Of all things to run into, GIANTS! Jimmy took a step back, preparing to protect his friends. "U-Uh… Hi." He said nervously.

The giants looked at them closer. "Who are you?" They asked in a booming voice.

"U-Uh… I-I'm Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron!" He said with as much confidence in his voice as he could. "Th-This is Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez!" Jimmy tried looking them in the eye.

They looked at each other and back down to Jimmy. The three giants picked up Jimmy and his friends. "Why are you here?" Asked one, who looked like the leader.

Jimmy gulped. "Well, I um… discovered your planet, and I wanted to um… check it out… for myself…" He said the last few words sheeply.

The giants looked at the group. "You have come to our planet uninvited…" He began, "Therefore, our tradition says that we must sacrifice you to our god!" Said the leader.

They all gasped and panicked. The giants looked at each other, "you are all children correct?" They nodded. "Hmm…" The giants looked at each other again, whispering. "Since you are all children, we are going to make a small exception." Said one.

"Wh-What kind of exception?" Cindy asked.

"We will only sacrifice one of you to our god, the rest may leave peacefully…. But NEVER return!" They all gasped. "Decide who you want sacrificed, and we will put you in a cell for four earth hours to give you time to say your goodbyes, or perhaps change your decision." Said the giant as they began to walk.

Cindy, Carl and Sheen all looked at each other franticly, Jimmy watching them worry about who to choose. He sighed. "I'll do it." They all looked at Jimmy with fear in their eyes.

"B-But Jimmy!" Carl began. "Y-You…" He sighed, he knew that once Jimmy had his mind set, he wouldn't change it.

"It is decided. Say your goodbye's earthlings." They set them into a cave with a torch, after blocking off the exit, the group sat there.

"What was that all about big head?" Cindy shouted, "Just like that? You're ready to just give up? Pssh… whatever…" She walked away and sat in the corner.

"You sure about this Jim?" Carl asked worried.

"Yeah. I'd rather me go then you guys." He smiled at them.

"But why Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"Well, think about it like this… I'm sure my parents understand that, with their son being a genius, they're ready to accept anything that happens to me. And as much as it may crush them, it would be better on my conscious then picking one of you. Not only that, but your parents would blame me and my parents… not to mention the fact that Cindy's parents would probably sue us."

Cindy coughed at the comment, which means she heard it. Cindy wasn't worried, she knew Jimmy had a way out of this, he always does. She yawned and lied back, waiting for him to shout "I've got a plan!" or something like those lines. She wasn't worried in the slightest… but three hours passed and Cindy was no longer lying on her back, she was sitting in the corner, shockingly worried.

Jimmy had been talking to Carl and Sheen for the past three hours, not about a plan, but about just normal things. She was confused, '_This can't be a part of some plan!'_ She thought.

Jimmy looked over at Cindy, "hey guys, I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to Cindy." He smiled at them and walked over to her, he sat down next to her. They both felt incredibly awkward. "Hi Cindy." He smiled.

She looked at him with a disgusted face. "'Hi Cindy?'" She repeated, "That's all you've got to say even though you're about to be killed?" She looked at him, "What-What is wrong with you? I thought you had some kind of plan! A scheme! Something to get out of this!" She was almost yelling, but Carl and Sheen paid no attention.

"Cindy, look around us!" He began, standing up for emphasis. "These walls are made of solid rock! There's absolutely NO technology around! I can't do anything! The walls are blocking my signal with Goddard or the rocket! I have NO way to contact anyone! The only technology in this room is my watch, and sure, it may have a mini laser, but it'll run out of juice before I even get a foot into the walls! And I wouldn't even be able to make a hole large enough for us to fit through!" Jimmy raised his tone a little. He sat down next to Cindy again, sighing. "I know you're gonna miss me but…" He sighed.

She forced a laugh and stood up. "Hah… m-me? Miss you?" She forced some more laughs, Jimmy could tell though, she wasn't being serious. "Why would I miss a stupid, know-it-all, show-offy boy who's always thinking he's smarter then everyone!" She said anything she could come up with, but her eyes betrayed her. Jimmy could tell. She sat down once more and looked at him. "A-Are you really… ready to die?" She looked into his eyes. "You don't even look scared, you look like you could careless!" She looked down at the ground and back to him. "Do… you really not like living?" She scooted closer. "Is it… because of me?" She looked guilty.

Jimmy looked back at Sheen and Carl, who were innocently taking small pieces of rock and writing on the wall. "Cindy… Do you… want to know the truth?" He looked at her. She nodded. "I'm… I'm terrified Cindy…" She lightly gasped, "I…I really am scared about this. But… but I'm putting on a confident face and mood for Sheen and Carl… I want them to look back on this moment in any hard times they encounter, and make them think 'if Jimmy was confident when he was about to die, then I know I can do this!'" He smiled. "I Just… want to be brave for them. If I'm scared… they will be to…" He looked away.

Cindy looked at Jimmy with fear. _'He's... I can't believe how much he's doing for them… and he was trying to do the same for me…'_ A tear twinkled in her eye. "I…" She looked at him, a tear falling from her face. "I'm really going to miss you Jimmy…" She tried to hold her tears back.

Jimmy smiled lightly. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. His thumb lightly rubbed her arm as they stayed like that for almost an hour. They didn't talk, just sat there.

Ten minutes were left before the Giants came back to sacrifice Jimmy and Cindy and Jimmy still sat in the corner. Jimmy looked down at her and sighed. "Cindy… There's one last thing I have to tell you…"

She sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes, sniffling in the process. "What?" She was going to listen to every word he had to say.

"I…" He was slightly blushing and was at a loss for words. "I um… W-Well since this is the last moment… well… that I have to talk to you… I just um…" He looked into her eyes, they were wet, tears about to pour once more, which was so unlike her. Cindy never cries. He took a big breath and sighed. "Cindy, I… Cindy, I… I really like you…" He was blushing madly, "I… I think I always have… I…"

She looked at him, he was confessing himself to her, "Y-You… you like me?" She had a small smile on her face.

"Y…Yea…" He looked at her. "I… I'm sorry I never told you… I was just afraid that you'd reject me…"

She couldn't blame him, she hadn't been very nice to him over the years.

"Just promise me you'll never forget me Cindy? OK?" He smiled lightly and she smiled back.

"I would never forget you…" They hugged one last time. "I'm… I'm really scared Jimmy…" She said in a jumpy voice.

"I know Cindy… I am to…" He hugged her tight.

Several minutes later the wall blocking their exit opened up, and the giants grabbed the four children.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" The leader asked. They all nodded, Cindy couldn't even look at Jimmy.

They began the walk that seemed to take forever, up a large mountain with a volcano at the top. You could feel it getting hotter and hotter, which only made their situation worse. Jimmy was pushed onto a large board that stood over the blazing hot lava. He looked back at Cindy, Carl and Sheen. He smiled bravely was ready to accept his death.

"Say your final goodbye's boy!" Shouted the leader.

Jimmy smiled, "Sheen, don't stop watching Ultra-lord ok? I'm sure if he were here he'd save me, no problem."

Sheen nodded sadly. "He'd probably use his ion blasters from episode 142…" He said weakly.

"Carl, I wish you the best of luck… I bet you'll be a great llama breeder."

"Thanks Jim… I'm gonna miss you…" He said with a frown, tears jerking his eyes.

"Cindy…" He smiled weakly at her, it pained her to look at him. "I want you to say goodbye to my parents for me… Tell them, that I hope they understand… and that NONE of you are to blame…" He looked back at the lava, and back at his friends. "I'll… never forget you guys…" He looked over them one last time, then to the leader who walked up to Jimmy, and grabbed him.

"Oh great god of power… We sacrifice the boy known as Jimmy Neutron!" He held Jimmy far above the lava. "Accept this offer and in return, grant us with peace in the coming years!"

Just then, out of the corner of Jimmy's eyes, he saw a red light flash and hit the giants arm. "AGGHH!" He shouted, dropping the boy genius.

"Jimmy!" Cindy shouted.

"Here comes Libby! TO THE RESCUE!" shouted the girl as she flew past the giants and grabbed Jimmy in his rocket and flew away.

"Libby?" Jimmy shouted.

"Bark Bark!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Goddard? But-But how did you know how to pilot my rocket?" Jimmy was surprised, but shook his head. "Baah, that's not important… let's get the others! Goddard! Fly cycle mode!" Jimmy jumped out of his rocket and onto Goddard. Libby quickly turned around and grabbed the rest of the group.

"Libby! Follow me to the other rocket we took here!" Jimmy revved up Goddard and quickly flew down to the rocket they came in. "Hurry! The giants are close behind!" Jimmy shouted as everyone jumped into the large rocket. He opened the trunk, which the older model easily fit in. They powered up and quickly took off, and not a moment too soon! The giants had come and were furious! They were chucking rocks and shouting!

After leaving the planet's atmosphere Jimmy set the rocket on auto-pilot and looked at Libby. "H…how? What?"

She just laughed, "Looks like I got here just in time!" She sniffled. "I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, and it wasn't the cold! It felt like Sheen and the rest of y'all were in trouble!" She looked at Sheen, who in turn, blushed. "I found Goddard and told him that you might be in trouble, so he got your coordinates and taught me how to basically fly it and steer, of course he did put the rocket in auto pilot. But when I saw you about to be dipped in the lava I had to take the controls!" She smiled and hugged sheen. They both started laughing.

"Heh heh, THAT'S MAH GIRL!" Sheen hugged her with one arm and rubbed his nose. "AA…aah… ACHOO!" He shouted. Sheen paused and then looked at Libby. They both burst into laughter.

Jimmy smiled at them and then suddenly sat straight up. He turned his head to Cindy. "U-Um…"

She smiled and stood up, walking over to the boy genius. "Jimmy…" She got to his eye level and smiled. "I like you to…" She said, her green eyes sparkling.

Jimmy looked at her and smiled. "I…I don't just like you Cindy…" He smiled, getting closer, their faces as close as they could be without touching. "I REALLY like you…" He grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips. They both completely forgot that anyone was in the rocket with them as they wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart they looked each other in the eyes. "I really like you to Neutron." Their were eyes drooping as they stared at each other.

"OOHHH" The group went, like the recorded audiences do on reality shows.

Both Jimmy and Cindy laughed, as they went home, to begin their new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, thanks a lot for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this! It's been stuck in my head nonstop for the past week, so I said "I'M PUTTING THIS DOWN!" and finally wrote it up. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
